


Leon Days' Journal #1

by Linamorkov



Series: Agent Lina [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linamorkov/pseuds/Linamorkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of ZBI agent Leon Days' leading up to his encounter with Lina Morkov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leon Days' Journal #1

Leon Days' Journal entry. June 5th. Entry #1(add-on to Agent Lina)

So the doc told me to write in this, talk about everything that happened and what not and write like I'm going to have someone who doesn't know anything see this. Guess that works. You know...I don't even know what to think of that day. I mean it was...It was eventful. I mean yes it all started as any other day with me waking up and doing my boring morning routine, eating breakfast, getting dressed, and the slow boring drive to work with Guns N' Rodents pumping from my car speakers. Just a typical monday morning.  
After I arrived at work I was a little surprised by how much hustle and bustle was going on. I mean I had only been an agent for about a week or so by now but even I knew that this was abnormal and it meant they had found something interesting. As such I was interested and went to Jin, a wolf that was our head interrogator and the head of the facility here, and asked him what was going on. All I got from him was "We found her." Found who? And who could this 'her' be that made her so important that she would cause the entire agency here to freak out and be so active. So of course I asked what he wanted me to do and he just waved me out saying, "what you normally do."

What I normally do? Ha. That didn't help me any, I normally just spend my time around the central computer and on it. Yea. My job was to watch the information hub. Lovely job, never do anything. Man when I joined the agency I was hoping to be able to go out on field missions and do awesome missions and stuff. Nope, stuck on data babysitting service. I mean c'mon! I had high marksmen marks, I passed the training with scores no one had ever seen before! And I get put on DATA BABYSITTING DUTY?! What bull is that! But...after that day I can't really complain.

Not really much to say about the day, typical boring desk job day, until they brought HER in. You know the one that I still had no idea who she was despite searching the database for? Yea she was that much of a mystery to me. I digress however, anyway the instant she was brought through the doors the entire agency knew, I mean how couldn't you? Everyone was whooping and making such noise that even I heard them in my office! So I came out to see this...her. What I saw was surprising, Roarny, a tiger, Juke, a bunny, and Bush, a fox, carrying and keeping guns pointed at this little...bunny. She was smaller than Juke! Jin called for me to come with them and so of course I did.

Jin told me to strip the knocked out bunny to just her underclothes, the tank top and panties. I wasn't really one to disobey orders so I did as I was told. I mean if you worked for Jin you'd do whatever he asked to, the guy is terrifying. He is the best torturer the agency has, able to get information out of nearly anyone with just his presence! It's awesome but at the same time he doesn't take insubordination very well and I would rather not experiance first paw what causes those people to scream so loud it leaves a sound proof room...the wolf is a monster.

Anyway I'm getting distracted, Jin left me alone telling me to let Juke know when I had her stripped and to hurry. I would but first I wanted to see this bunny. She was surprisingly...beautiful. A white bunny, not really much else to her fur, with icy blue eyes. Heh of course I had to force her eyes open to see the eye color but she was out cold what could she of done to me, is what I was thinking at the time. Now I sorta regret it. She did have some fur grown out on the top of her head and had the tips of it dyed pink. Honestly I was taken aback. This beautiful girl, I mean she didn't look any older than 16, was such an HVT that the agency was celebrating her capture. I mean they literally were having a party while I was doing this. Once again I digress and after I got my fill of looking at her I took that hoody off and very slowly, and without looking I might add, her pants. This didn't feel right, stripping this girl. But it's what I was told to do and I mean no one would know...right?

The strangest thing I noticed when stripping her was her hoody's weight. I checked the pocket and only found a phone, but that shouldn't of weighed it down as much as it did. I checked and checked but for the life of me I could not find anything so I just shrugged it off and told Juke I was done. He walked in and told me to look behind her tail. Me. Look behind this underaged girls tail. Be THAT CLOSE to being a pedophile. Of course I had to ask why and his only response was I was the closest to her age. Let me say this, I was not a happy camper bout that but I did it anyway. What I found really surprised me, just behind that cute little fluffy tail of hers I saw a symbol. A symbol that I never thought I would see, I mean the group the symbol is part of surely doesn't still exist! It had to just be some silly drunken idea, something I pointed out to Juke.

I really wish I could say he laughed and agreed and told me he didn't know why they were so happy to have her. I really, really, really wish this. Instead he scowled and shook his head saying, "No. The KGB very much exist and their leader, a polar bear by the name of Vlad Ursa, is very much alive. He is one of the most ruthless, murderous, vile beings on the planet Leon. And she works for them. She may look cute and innocent but she is as much a killing machine as me or Jin. She is the youngest KGB member in history, at only 18, but joined at 12. Lina Morkov."

I could barely process this, I sat down while Juke took the girl away and left me to process this. That, cute...little bunny. She looked so innocent. She looked so nice. She was a trained KGB member! She was barely younger than me, I mean I am 23 but...she could of snapped my wrist if she had woken up when I looked in her eyes. If she had woken up at any point during the entire process of me checking her out or stripping her I wouldn't be talking! That kind of fear hits you hard. I couldn't move off that bench for an hour, just shaking feeling the fear that I could of died right there. I was barely an agent, I'm easily terrified yes but the feeling that they put me against this KGB agent without telling me anything. I-I just can't handle it!  
So I made my way back to the information center, I mean what's the absolute worst that could happen? She had the best agents we have watching her and getting...whatever out of her. Whatever they wanted from her they'd get it right? I once again wish I could say that's what happened, but if it was I wouldn't be doing this stupid journal. I didn't actually make it to my office, I mostly just wandered around the place trying to clear my head, that is until I heard the gun shots. Two of them, rapidly. From a Glock 22. One of ours. I still don't know why I got this bad feeling in my gut about those shots, surely they were just shots to kill the bunny, I mean it wasn't uncommon for Jin to open the door when he executed the prisoner...but then the alert went off, no sounds but a buzzing of our phones that would tell us that we need to go on alert, which tells me exactly what my gut did. Lina just broke out and killed our five best agents.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't freaking the fuck out at this point and I figured I'd go and lock myself in the information center. It'd be safe, there's one way in and no way to see that I'd be hiding in there! It'd be safe! Or so I thought. Lo and behold as I was nearly there, just two hallways away I ran into her. She turned the corner and had that Glock right in my face, telling me to drop my gun. I did of course, I also wet myself right there and I'm not ashamed to admit it, although to be honest I did feel a bit ashamed to of wet myself in front of this...beauty that was a killer bunny. And then I remembered, she was a killer bunny. This bunny killed our five best agents and she didn't even have a speck of blood on her! She was just as Juke said, a killing machine, and I was barely qualified for field work apparently so what was I going to do against her! Then she told me to take her to my office. Oh how I was happy, she wasn't going to kill me, yet at least, and I got to go to my office.  
Yea I lead her to my office, she pulling us into rooms anytime agents got near and covering my mouth and putting that gun to my head to ensure I stayed quiet. It took some doing but we finally got to the center, we walked in and that's the last thing I remember. I woke up some time later in the infirmery with a bandage covering half my head and the absolute worst headache I've ever had. Yolinda, our nurse badger, was there and I asked what happened. She told me that they found me knocked out in my officer with a bruise on my head. From the looks of it, it seemed that Lina had hit me on the head with the butt of her pistol to knock me out. They also said they couldn't get any information on her as apparently no one else knew her name, she was just known as a KGB member and someone that would be extremely useful to us or die. So because I was the only agent to actually see her and live I was taken to the new leader of the location, an agent I didn't know that came from HQ. He asked me all sorts of questions about her hoping I would be able to identify her much better.

Here's the part of my story where anyone reading or listening would think, "Oh hey, it's here where Leon saves the day by telling the new head everything he knew about her. Name, describing her face, the tattoo everything!" I wish, I really wish I had. I didn't, of course I knew all those details, they were etched in my brain, I would never forget anything about her, I said I didn't remember. The nurse said that the hit could of effected my memory on that, and that's to be expected. Of course this new boss wasn't happy with that but lo and behold he promoted me to head field agent of the search for her, figuring I would want revenge.  
I do. I will find that beautiful bunny. I will get my revenge for her ruining my day...at least publicly. I was sent to the agency psych doc and evaluated, found I was fine and sent me on my way, I didn't believe that because I couldn't tell the agency about her, they would rob me of my chance to get her back. I was sick in the head, caught with the cold bug of vengence...so I went to a public doc that had no ties to the agency, he's the one that told me to do this. I spilled everything to him about this and the fact that...I think I'm in love with her. He was a bit surprised by this, especially after I told him everything I've said here. I should be terrified of her, I should want her dead. But instead I want her gone, out of the city. I don't want the ZBI to catch her! At the same time I want to put a bullet in her head for that day! Making me wet myself, killing my boss and my friends, causing me to basically do treason!

I will find this bunny. And what happens next...only time can tell.


End file.
